Piece of Desire
by Doux Poupee
Summary: .:• Um suposto adultério em um relacionamento pode deixar marcas difíceis de serem removidas. Tudo o que queria era vingança.Já sabia o que necessitava e não era precisamente o amor de Ino. // • Fic Hentai • // • HidanxIno •
1. Allées et Venues

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, são de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Classificação: **+18 anos, por conter cenas e palavreado não adequados para menores de dezoito anos.

**Música:** Milonga- Fresno

**Aviso:** Fic baseada no livro de Lynne Graham, A Vengeful Passion (Desejo sem amor). Então,qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência.

**Capítulo um: Allées et Venues**

-

-

-

_Vamos falar de solidão_

_Na sua casa eu nunca mais entrei._

_Mas decorei com exatidão_

_Todas as coisas como eu deixei._

_-_

Tivera uma noite mal dormida, melhor dizendo, não conseguira pregar os olhos com tamanha preocupação. No dia anterior, seu pai contou-lhe que havia sido demitido por motivos desconhecidos e que temia pelo futuro da casa, já que esta era alugada. Ino ficara aflita com a notícia, mas esforçou-se para não demonstrar, não queria deixá-lo com sentimento de culpa ou algo parecido, pelo contrário, tentou animá-lo dizendo para não ficar tão preocupado, pois afinal ela trabalhava, podia ajudar com algumas coisas. Tentativa em vão, ambos sabiam que o salário que a jovem ganhava na floricultura dava apenas para pagar a faculdade, se após o pagamento da mensalidade sobrasse algum dinheiro, esse seria gasto em algo para sua necessidade pessoal.

Resolveu levantar-se da cama e tomar um banho gelado, para ver se tais preocupações a deixassem um pouco. Devido aos seus pensamentos nem observou a hora passar tão depressa, levou cerca de 30 minutos para ficar pronta e quando se deu conta, já estava atrasada para a aula.

" Droga! Tenho que correr agora." Pensou,logo saindo, sem ao menos tomar o café caso ficasse com fome, comeria algo na cantina da faculdade.

-

_Versos jogados pelo chão_

_Lembranças do que não presenciei._

_Mas decorei com exatidão_

_Como um passado que eu mesmo criei._

-

Os horários de Ino não eram tão cansativos para uma jovem de dezenove anos, como pensavam. Gostava de trabalhar na floricultura, sempre gostou de flores e principalmente do cheiro que elas exalavam. Mas o que mais adorava mesmo era seu curso, artes cênicas, chegando às vezes até a sonhar alto.

-

_E tudo o que eu posso oferecer_

_São minhas palavras pra você_

_Num plágio de uma bela melodia_

-

Não conseguiu parar de pensar no que seu pai lhe dissera, do trajeto de sua residência ao campus da universidade a única coisa que pensava era um jeito de resolver esse problema.

Prestou pouquíssima atenção nas aulas, praguejando que estas acabassem logo para que pudesse conversar com alguém que a entendia perfeitamente: Shikamaru Nara. Desde a época do colégio eles eram amigos, um tinha total confiança no outro, às vezes até alimentando as más línguas das pessoas, que cismavam que os dois tinham um _caso._

Assim que acabou a última aula, não hesitou em ligar para seu melhor amigo, combinando de se encontrarem em um pequeno restaurante, próximo à floricultura onde a loira trabalhava.

-

-

_E tudo o que eu quero te dizer_

_Eu já cansei de escrever_

_Quero te ver enquanto_

_Não é dia_

_-_

"O que aconteceu, Ino?" Foram as primeiras palavras ao observar o semblante de sua amiga.

Adentraram no simples restaurante, e sentaram-se em uma mesa para dois, próximo a uma ampla janela, na área exclusiva para fumantes. Shikamaru havia contraído tal vício ainda no colégio, nunca conseguira largar plenamente o fumo, o que irritava plenamente a Yamanaka.

" Vai acabar se matando de tanto fumar." Comentou ao vê-lo acender o primeiro cigarro.

" Pare de se preocupar tanto comigo e fale o que houve para me chamar com tanta urgência." Respondeu-lhe, não dando muita importância ao que Ino dissera.

" Ontem meu pai foi demitido da empresa..." Contou-lhe,e logo em seguida relatando a conversa que tivera com Inoichi.

Shikamaru observava e escutava atento tudo o que Ino dizia, até chegar a uma conclusão.

" Você acha que foi _ele _que provocou isso?" Perguntou o rapaz, com certa duvida.

" Tenho certeza! Meu pai me disse sobre a satisfação _dele_ ao anunciar sua demissão." Fechou os olhos ao sentir uma mistura de mágoa e raiva tomar conta de si. "Como eu o odeio!" Concluiu.

" Acalme-se Ino, querendo ou não já sabíamos que isso uma hora aconteceria. E outra, seu pai é capaz de arrumar outro emprego!" Disse, brincando com o isqueiro que tinha em mãos.

" Não Shika, você sabe muito bem como está difícil arranjar um serviço, ainda mais para ele, que já está _velho _e com problemas de saúde." Falou, fitando a parede de cor esverdeada do restaurante.

-

-

_Mas diz porque tu vais embora_

_Mas diz porque tens tanto medo_

_Se não acorda cedo_

_Nem trabalha,estuda ou namora_

_-_

Terminaram de almoçar e caminhavam até a loja de flores em que a loira trabalhava. Deram passos largos e lentos, Ino estava quieta e pensativa, Shikamaru a observava com certa curiosidade. Sabia que quando sua amiga ficava naquele estado era porque tinha um _plano_ ou uma solução em mente. Não demorou muito para que a moça de belos orbes azuis quebrasse o silêncio e falasse enfim o que estava planejando.

" Falarei pessoalmente com _ele_! E será agora!" Disse com um tom frio, o que espantara o jovem Nara.

" Tem certeza que quer isso,Ino?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha, e deixou seu espanto ser visível aos olhos dela. " Para falar a verdade, não gosto nem um pouco daquele_ cara_." Completou, sem muitos rodeios.

" Eu sei Shika, mas amigos,amigos. Negócios à parte. Quero olhar bem na cara daquele canalha e falar algumas coisas que estão entaladas em minha garganta há muito tempo." Tornou a olhar para seu amigo " Não precise ficar preocupado, já sou bem grandinha pra me virar!" Fingiu uma singela _piscadinha_ acompanhada de uma risada. Esforçou-se para não demonstrar a quão ansiosa e aflita estava. A quem queria enganar? Poderia enganar qualquer um,menos o Nara. Ele a conhecia muito bem, além de ter uma ótima percepção das coisas ao seu redor.

Não concordou em pensamentos, mas impedir Ino não adiantaria em nada, muito pelo contrário, apenas ganharia uma loira enfurecida ao seu lado. Não queria que fosse ao encontro de um homem que um dia a fez mal, entretanto, não queria também que ela ficasse com todo esse peso nas costas. Decidiu-se então apóia-la.

-

-

_Mas diz porque chegou a hora_

_Agora que eu venci meu medo_

_Te peguei pelos dedos_

_Pra dançar enquanto o sol demora_

_-_

Ino correu para sua casa, queria pelo menos trocar de roupa antes de ir para a empresa onde seu pai trabalhava. Vestiu um vestido preto de comprimento até o meio das coxas, o que deixava suas pernas torneadas à mostra, de alças finas e trançado atrás. Ajieotu seu cabelo em um típico rabo-de-cavalo, que fez o detalhe de trás de seu vestido ser ainda mais notável. Arrumou-se em pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para ficar muito bela. Não precisava de muitos _cacarecos _para ficar bonita. Ela já era dotada de uma beleza exuberante. Antes de sair não esqueceu de ligar para a dona da floricultura, avisando que estava com problemas e não poderia trabalhar, a dona aceitou as desculpas de Ino, afinal nunca faltara em seu trabalho. Era mais do que justo dispensá-la por um dia, já que precisava.

-

-

_Para chegar trazendo a aurora_

_A luz que cega e me dá medo_

_E como um torpedo_

_Eu deslizo, eu vôo num mar de lençóis_

_-_

Chegou finalmente ao edifício comercial, sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao notar que o lugar não havia mudado muito. A mesma decoração da recepção e sala de espera; os mesmos vasos próximos à porta principal, tudo era como um _déjà vu_, infelizmente já visitara aquele ambiente. Não demorou muito para ser notada pela recepcionista que a olhava com certo desprezo, porém Ino não se intimidou, não era mulher que desistiria de algo por um simples olhar não muito bem-vindo, ainda mais quando se tratava daquela _garota_, pensava a jovem.

A jovem que estava na recepção era Sakura Haruno, estudava na mesma faculdade que a Yamanaka,ambas não se gostavam.

Caminhou em direção ao balcão, onde se encontrava Sakura.

"Pois não?" Foram as palavras da recepcionista.

"Quero falar com seu chefe, Hidan!" Disse,aparentemente aborrecida ao ver a cara de desdém da mesma.

" Desculpe,mas ele está ocupado para te atender." Respondeu-lhe.

" Não me interessa, é urgente!" Disse seca, para a senhorita Haruno.

" Pois aconselho que marque um horário para falar com o Sr. Hidan." Provocou.

Respirou fundo para não discutir com Sakura, pois não seria a melhor atitude a ser tomada.

" Pois bem,estou subindo." Disse sem ao menos dar-se importância, caminhou até o elevador e logo após, acenou para a recepcionista, que a olhava incrédula.

-

-

_E a cada dobra conta história_

_De muitas delas sinto medo_

_São muitos enredos, enrolados e embriagados como nós_

_Tão a sós, como nós,tão a sós_

_-_

Fechou os olhos, batendo os pés freneticamente. Quando se deu por si, já estava no 23º andar. Seu coração começou a bater mais acelerado, suas pernas bambeavam e tinha uma imensa vontade de descer novamente e sair correndo. Mas sabia que não podia, tinha que ter coragem para enfrentá-lo. Ou era esse medo infantil ou sua casa e pertences. Tomou fôlego e ultrapassou em uma velocidade considerável o extenso corredor, chegando enfim à sala da presidência da empresa. Não fez a mínima questão em ser educada. Entrou sem ao menos bater na porta.

" Não te disseram que estava ocupado?" Disse um homem, ao sentir a presença da loira. Estava sentado em sua poltrona, de costas, o que impossibilitava Ino de vê-lo.

" Ah claro! Tão ocupado que fica observando o movimento das pombas lá fora!" Alfinetou a moça já impaciente.

" O que te trás aqui, Ino?" Virou-se de frente, para ver a jovem que estava em sua sala.

Ino enrubesceu ao vê-lo, não fazia idéia de quão lindo e elegante aquele homem estava. Milhares de coisas passavam em sua mente. Desde o primeiro encontro dos dois, até o término _funesto_ de seu namoro. Sim, Ino e Hidan haviam namorado, e há um pouco mais de dois anos que não se viam.

" O que houve Yamanaka? O gato comeu sua língua?" Disse o mais velho, satirizando a moça. " Você era bem mais comunicativa, ou será que é espanto ao me ver?" Falou, tirando Ino de seu transe.

" Por que tirou o emprego de meu pai?" Perguntou-lhe, não tirando seus olhos dos dele.

" Hum, digamos que ele não era mais necessário nessa empresa" Desviou seu olhar,dando uma risada irônica. " Ora Ino, você mesma deve ter visto como Inoichi está velho e acabado." Existia frieza em sua fala.

" Escuta aqui, não ouse falar assim de meu pai!" Caminhou enfurecida em direção à mesa do Sr. Hidan. "Aliás, pense muito bem antes de mencionar o nome dele, vindo dessa sua boca suja!" Concluiu.

"Ah, é?! E o que pensa que fará comigo se eu proferir novamente o nome do seu velho e acabado pai?" Provocou mais uma vez, dando ênfase nas últimas palavras.

" Idiota!" Gritou " Readmita meu pai agora mesmo!"

" Pensa que é tão fácil assim,meu bem? A carta de demissão de seu pai já foi assinada." Falou-lhe,levantando de sua poltrona.

" Seu miserável, não tem noção de como eu o odeio!" Gritou novamente. " Tem idéia de como estará arruinando minha família assim?" Deu aproximadamente cinco passos até chegar perto da parede de cor pastel, encostando-se em uma pequena estante de mogno.

-

_Por que você insiste em dizer que ainda existe vida sem você?_

_-_

Não soube de onde e como Hidan estava tão próximo dela, centímetros os separavam. Ino passou a ficar aflita com tamanha aproximação, dando alguns passos para trás. Num movimento rápido e nada espontâneo, Hidan prensou o corpo de Ino contra a parede, fazendo-a gemer baixo, devido ao impacto.

" Claro que tenho,_garotinha_. E sabes por que tudo isso?" Perguntou à moça. Sendo fitado pelos profundos olhos dela. " Para vingar-me de tudo o que você já aprontou comigo!" Falou bem próximo de sua orelha esquerda,colando seu corpo ainda mais no da loira.

" Do que está falando?!" Questionou,tentando livrar-se do corpo pressionado de Hidan.

"Ora! Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando! Do adultério que você cometera há 2 anos atrás, com aquele seu amiguinho de colégio!"

A Yamanaka ainda não acreditava que Hidan pensava que ela havia o traído com Shikamaru. Então, esse era o motivo da separação? Esse era o motivo banal de tantas lágrimas, noites sem dormir, rancor e mágoa? Jurava que ele terminou por causa da falta de sexo na relação, mesmo com um ano e meio de namoro, Ino nunca cedera ao amado, pelo contrário, quando percebia que o clima iria esquentar, logo cortava. Tinha medo; medo de doer, de se arrepender ou até mesmo dele largá-la por ter saciado sua vontade e depois jogá-la,como se fosse lixo. Céus! Tantas vezes odiou-se por não ter feito amor com aquele que tanto gostava, e agora essa revelação? Realmente não se conformava. Como pode ser tão burra? Pior ele, que estava crente que Ino teve um relacionamento escondido com Shikamaru.

"Você é louco!" Foram as palavras de Ino, após quebrar todo o silêncio do local. "Eu nunca tive nada com o Shikamaru!"

"Não seja hipócrita Yamanaka! Todos sabem..." Disse friamente,como se as palavras fossem espinhos. "Quer mesmo que eu readmita seu pai?" Perguntou.

"O que você acha?" Respondeu-lhe, ainda esforçando-se para sair daquela posição.

" Não será barato pra você,isso te garanto!" Sorriu maliciosamente ao notar o estado de Ino.

"Fale de uma vez, o que quer em troca?" Falou em um tom alto, sua respiração estava acelerada e sua preocupação era mais do que visível.

" Primeiro começando com isso..." Rapidamente Hidan afastou as pernas da moça, passando suavemente a mãe esquerda na parte interior de sua coxa. Com a outra mão,segurava firmemente os seus pulsos. Pode ouvir Ino gemer ao sentir sua mão, gostava disso. Queria provocá-la mais ainda, para ver até onde iria com aquilo.

" O que pensa que est..." Foi impedida de completar a frase ao ter seu ombro sugado com tanto vigor.

" A segunda coisa é você parar de bancar a menininha virgem!" Disse, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço, e trilhando um caminho de beijos e _sugadas _até o decote de seu vestido. Mais um suspiro ouviu de sua boca, aquilo o deixava extremamente louco. Mas sabia que teria de se controlar.

" E a terceira..." Olhou bem no fundo dos orbes de cor azul. " Você terá que ser minha, minha por inteira" Falou pausadamente. Ino sentiu seu corpo queimar com tais palavras, seria verdade o que estava ouvindo? Uma hora ele a odiava e outra pedia para que se entregasse? Qual era a dele, afinal? Sentiu seu corpo ser cada vez mais pressionado contra a parede, soltando em seguida um _muxoxo_. Se a intenção dele era enlouquecê-la, estava conseguindo.

" Se é isso que você quer, é isso que terá. Mas posso lhe garantir que não será tão fácil como pensa, meu querido!" Para o espanto de Hidan, a loira estava com um sorriso meramente malicioso nos lábios, tinha a certeza que muitas coisas aconteceriam depois daquela inusitada conversa. Ah sim, e que muitos suspiros e gemidos seriam escutados a partir dali.

"_Você mal sabe o que te aguarda" _Era o pensamento de Hidan, beijando de modo incrivelmente selvagem a boca da loira Yamanaka.

-

_Quando você não esperar vai doer_

_E eu sei como vai doer_

_E vai passar, como passou por mim_

_E fazer com que se sinta assim_

_Como eu me sinto, como eu vejo,como eu vivo_

_Como eu não canso de tentar, eu sei que vão me ouvir_

_Eu sei que vai lembrar_

_Vai rezar pra esquecer, vai pedir pra esquecer,_

_Mas eu não vou deixar!Eu não vou deixar!_

_(Milonga- Fresno)_

_-_

Continua...

**N/A: **Acharam que teria hentai no primeiro capítulo? Mas não teria graça alguma, haha.

É o meu primeiro fic nesse gênero, creio que não está bom, mas me esforçarei o bastante para melhorá-lo.

Escolhi o shipper por amar o Hidan e simpatizar com a Ino, e também por ser um casal escasso na fanfiction . net. Resolvi deixar algumas características "originais" dos personagens, como o tom irônico e o jeito sádico do Hidan (e a boca suja também,rs)

Esse fic terá aproximadamente 4 a 5 capítulos, ou dependendo da minha imaginação/criatividade.

Ah,se prestarem bem atenção na música,irão ver como encaixa-se perfeitamente no capítulo/casal.

Bom,o resto (reviews) deixo nas mãos de vocês :)

Obrigada por lerem!

By: ' Doux Poupee


	2. Souhait

-

-

Antes de tudo, muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews! *-*

-

-

**Música: **Decode - Paramore

**Capítulo dois: Souhait**

-

-

"_Você mal sabe o que te aguarda" Era o pensamento de Hidan, beijando de modo incrivelmente selvagem a boca da loira Yamanaka..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Como eu posso decidir o que é certo?  
Se você está bagunçando minha mente  
Não posso ganhar suas causas perdidas  
O tempo todo_

_-_

_-_

Caminhava pela rua pouco movimentada, era final de tarde e aparentemente já se passava das cinco e meia. Seu olhar estava distante e vago, sua mente apenas focada para a cena de horas atrás. Não pensava que o tal encontro lhe proporcionaria grande impacto como aconteceu. Andou mais alguns metros até chegar à pequena praça de seu bairro, sentando-se em um banco de madeira. Sentia-se a pessoa mais vulgar e ridícula do mundo,afinal quem em sã consciência deixaria um homem aproveitar-se descaradamente de seu corpo como ela deixou? Sentia nojo de si mesma, mas quando pensava em Hidan uma estranha sensação apossava-a.

Sua atenção foi voltada para o rapaz que caminhava em sua direção. Seus cabelos estavam presos como de costume, a mão direita segurava o cigarro em sua boca, enquanto a esquerda ficava dentro do bolso da calça de sarja que usava.

"Sabia que te encontraria aqui." – Disse-lhe aproximando-se de Ino.

"Você sempre adivinha!" – Sorriu delicadamente para o amigo, dando-lhe espaço para se sentar.

"Creio que a conversa de hoje não foi lá grande coisa..." – Supôs.

"Adivinhou novamente!" – Começou a Yamanaka. "Tentei conversar civilizadamente com _ele, _mas você sabe que é quase impossível!" – Concluiu.

"Hum, até tentei te avisar, mas não adiantaria muita coisa." – Olhou diretamente nos olhos turquesa " Ele fez algo com você,Ino?" – Perguntou.

Ino não podia explicar o que acontecera naquela sala ou como foi a conversa dos dois, não teve outra escolha a não ser ocultar a verdade.

Conversaram mais um tempo até que a loira decidiu ir para casa descansar. Shikamaru a acompanhou até sua rua, despedindo-se em seguida.

Percebeu que estava escuro demais, caminhou em direção à cozinha e notou um bilhete em cima da mesa central.

"Ino, recebi uma ligação da sua tia pedindo que eu a ajudasse em algumas coisas. Liguei para a floricultura e você não estava lá,fiquei preocupado. Não tenho certeza se voltarei amanhã ou depois. Por via das dúvidas me ligue. 

Beijos, seu pai." 

"_Droga_!" – Pensou. Queria conversar com seu pai, não para falar do ocorrido, mas para acalmá-lo se estivesse preocupado. Olhou em sua volta e não tinha nada sobre o fogão, estava faminta porém com preguiça de preparar algo para comer. Decidiu subir e tomar um longo banho.

-

_-_

_Nunca vou conseguir conquistar o que é meu  
Quando você está sempre tomando partidos  
Mas você não vai tirar meu orgulho  
Não, não desta vez  
Não desta vez_

_-_

_-_

Ligou o chuveiro e colocou seu corpo inteiro embaixo da água corrente, a temperatura estava ideal e seus músculos estavam relaxados. Fechou os olhos por um momento e sentiu a sensação de ser purificada por completa. Contudo, esse momento logo foi interrompido pela campainha, indicando algum visitante.

"Deve ser meu pai..." – Disse baixo enrolando-se depressa em sua toalha de algodão. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, chegando na porta principal, que era em sua sala.

"Belo traje para se atender uma visita, Yamanaka" – O rosto de Ino enrubesceu, sua expressão visivelmente surpresa. "Vai me deixar do lado de fora mesmo? Não é algo muito educado." – Completou o homem em sua frente.

"O que quer aqui?" – Disse seca e altamente constrangida.

"Conversar..." – Falou.

"Não tenho mais nada para conversar com você por hoje!" – Disse fechando a porta,sendo impedida por Hidan.

"Creio que temos!" – Abriu novamente a porta, entrando na residência da loira. "A propósito, tenho que me certificar que você come alguma coisa." – Olhou para a mesma.

"Se isso é um convite para jantarmos, considere-o recusado!" – Respondeu ao mais velho.

"Não estou te convidando Yamanaka, vim te buscar." – Completou de forma fria. "Apronte-se!" – Ordenou.

Ino o olhava incrédula com tamanha ousadia, ninguém nunca falou nesse tom com ela. Mas por fim acabou por atender o _delicado _convite. Arrumou-se em pouquíssimo tempo, vestiu um modelo simples, mas elegante. Sabia que os restaurantes que Hidan freqüentava eram luxuosos e requintados.

'_Deslumbrante!_" – Pensou Hidan, expressando um sorriso meramente malicioso, que fez Ino corar e ao mesmo tempo se arrepiar. "Vamos?" – A resposta foi silenciosa da parte dela.

-

-

_Como foi que chegamos até aqui?  
Bom, eu costumava te conhecer tão bem.  
Como nós chegamos aqui?  
Bom, eu acho que sei_

_-_

_-_

"Em que restaurante iremos?" – Perguntou curiosa, ao observar um caminho já conhecido.

"Mudança de planos..." – Especificou.

"Como assim mudança de planos?" – Arqueou levemente sua sobrancelha dourada.

"Vamos jantar no meu apartamento" – Olhou para seu lado, onde Ino estava sentada.

Ino calou-se por um tempo, instigando a curiosidade de Hidan.

"Não gostou da idéia?" – Perguntou-lhe.

"Suas mudanças repentinas me dão certo tipo de distúrbio" – Disse indiferente.

"Eu sei" – Respondeu-lhe, chegando ao estacionamento de seu prédio. "Garanto que aqui será bem melhor do que qualquer outro restaurante movimentado"

-

_-_

_A verdade está escondida em seus olhos  
E está na ponta da sua língua_

_-_

_-_

O apartamento era impecável, parecia maior do que antes. A sala tinha uma mobília totalmente branca, sendo decorada com alguns objetos escuros. Havia uma imensa janela, não sendo _tampada _por nenhuma cortina ou algo parecido.

"Desconfortável" – Disse ao observar a paisagem urbana que esta proporcionava.

"Eu diria excitante!" – Olhou para a mesma direção em que aqueles intensos olhos azuis observavam.

"Pois bem, o que quer me trazendo até aqui?" – Já estava impaciente.

"Acalme-se Ino,venha" – Pegou em sua mão " Vou lhe mostrar todo o apartamento"

"Se você não está lembrado, eu o conheço muito bem!" – Soltou-se indelicadamente.

"Hum,que seja. Muita coisa mudou" – Olhou firmemente para a Yamanaka. Caminhou em direção a um estreito, porém extenso corredor, guiando-a.

"Começando pelo meu quarto..." – Puxou levemente pela mão. "Diga-me se não mudou?"

Ino observou cada detalhe do quarto de Hidan, era absurdamente lindo! Bem contemporâneo; diferente do que se lembrava. Notou na cabeceira da cama um símbolo, representado por um triângulo invertido dentro de um círculo. "O que é isso?" – Perguntou-lhe.

"Coisa minha, nada demais." – Levou uma _encarada _nada amigável da jovem, pois sabia que estava mentindo. "Já falei..."

"Que seja!" – Caminhou para a porta,sendo seguida por Hidan. "Escuta aqui,se você está pensando que eu.." – Foi impedida de completar a frase com um beijo avassalador e ardente. O choque entre os lábios foi tão grande que fez um pequeno corte na boca de Ino, sangrando levemente, mas este logo foi estancado pelo outro. As línguas buscavam espaço e examinavam cada canto da boca de ambos. Ino separou-se em busca de ar, o mesmo aconteceu com o mais velho. Mas o desejo de um pelo sabor inigualável do outro era maior. Iniciaram novamente o beijo, entretanto esse era mais sensual, provocativo.

-

_-_

_Apenas fervendo no meu sangue,  
mas você acha que eu não consigo ver  
O tipo de homem que você é  
Se é que você é mesmo um homem  
Bom, eu vou descobrir essa por minha conta._

-

-

"Isso não está certo" – Ino interrompeu. "Eu odeio você!" – Concluiu.

"Odeia tanto que está queimando de desejo, não precisa esconder Ino. Eu sei o que você quer..." – Disse prensando o corpo da loira contra a parede "E você sabe o que eu quero" – disse sussurrando em sua orelha . Era a razão e a emoção, lado a lado, Ino estava completamente dividida. Não sabia como e porquê Hidan lhe trazia tantas sensações mas naquele momento nada parecia fazer sentido. Rendeu-se por fim às carícias do mais experiente.

-

-

_(Estou gritando "Eu te amo tanto"  
Mas meus pensamentos você não pode decodificar)_

Como nós chegamos aqui?  
Bom, eu costumava te conhecer tão bem.

_Nós vamos nos fazer de bobos  
Você vê o que nós fizemos?  
Nós vamos nos fazer de bobos_

_-_

_-_

Fez com que seu vestido deslizasse por sua pele alva, traçando uma linha de beijos do seu ombro à barriga.Não satisfeito,arrancou seu sutiã, dando-lhe uma visão privilegiada dos seios fartos da loira. Ino então livrou-se da camisa que Hidan vestia, deixando a mostra o belo tórax e abdômen bem definido. O homem pôs a sugar a seio direito da Yamanaka, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido. Com uma das mãos, tratou de massagear o sexo de Ino. Retirou sua calcinha, a _maldita_ peça que o atrapalhava. Ela se contorceu ao senti-lo massagear seu clitóris e invadi-la com os dedos.

Ino empurrou-o em direção a cama para sua surpresa, seu jeito estava diferente. Não era mais aquela garota de dois anos atrás, agora ela era uma mulher.

Hidan a observava, entusiasmado, sempre tivera vontade de se saciar com a loira, mas nunca conseguia. Agora ela era sua, apenas sua. De corpo e alma.

Sentiu um peso sobre seu quadril "Você me provocou o suficiente, agora é a minha vez!" – Havia luxúria em seu olhar, o que ostentava ainda mais a excitação de Hidan.

Desabotoou a calça do mesmo, deixando-o apenas com sua boxer preta. Ao ver o volume sob a peça, não tardou em provocá-lo ainda mais, roçou sua feminilidade por cima do tecido, deixando-o extremamente louco. Retirou a incomoda peça, deslumbrando-se com o membro já ereto. Sorriu maliciosamente, abocanhando a parte agora exposta, arrancando suspiros de Hidan.

Já estava quase em seu limite, quando se deitou por cima de Ino. Agora ele quem estava no comando. Invadiu-a com rápidas e profundas entocadas. A loira gemia, arranhando as costas do amante.

Ambos estavam atingindo o ponto máximo de prazer, quando Ino soltou um grito gutural, e Hidan em seu ápice suspirou. Separaram-se, as respirações e batimentos estavam altamente acelerados.

Ajeitaram-se na cama, o mais velho enlaçou seu braço sobre a fina cintura da loira Yamanaka, os corpos precisavam de descanso. "Descobri que quanto mais se odeia alguém, mais excitante se tornam as coisas" – Disse ironicamente o dono dos cabelos prateados.

"O ódio é uma boa forma de seduzir alguém" – Concluiu a jovem,cerrando os intenos olhos azul celeste.

"_Isso está ficando cada vez mais divertido"_ – Pensou Hidan, observando-a ao seu lado.

-

-

_Há algo que eu vejo em você  
Isso talvez possa me matar  
Eu quero que isso seja real._

_-_

_-_

N/a: Nada muito pesado por enquanto, estou me acostumando a escrever coisas nesse gênero. Hahaha.

Esse capítulo não fazia parte dos meus planos, mas minha criatividade não colaborou mais do que isso. Queria algo mais entusiasmado. Desculpem-me.

Mas espero que tenham gostado um pouquinho, nem que seja um mínimo.

By: ' Doux Poupee


End file.
